Flashbacks
by Mari-Buffy
Summary: 6Cap on!Ela é ocorrida dois anos depois de Hogwarts, Tiago está se lembrando das besteiras que fez, a maior foi com Lílian Evans, quando a deixou escapar, porém quando eles se reecontram várias coisas podem rolar!Baseada em flashbacks
1. Document Manager

**Sobre a fic: **Ela é ocorrida dois anos depois de Hogwarts, Tiago está se lembrando das besteiras que fez, a maior foi com Lílian Evans, quando a deixou escapar, porém quando eles se reecontram várias coisas podem rolar!

Baseada em flashbacks

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling, isto é apenas diversão

**Flashbacks- A surpresa**

Dois anos, exatos dois anos haviam se passado desde o fim de Hogwarts, desde o fim de seu namoro com Lílian, a menina ruiva com olhos de esmeraldas que ele tanto amava.Ele tinha que ser tão burro, faltava apenas um dia para o fim de Hogwarts quando ele a traiu.Tiago Potter agora era um auror, junto com todos os seus amigos, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, Rabicho trabalhava em um negócio trouxa, e ele ouvira dizer que Lílian era curandeira e auror ao mesmo tempo e que agora morava no Brasil, tantas lembranças ele tinha dela, tantas saudades..

Flashback:

"_Lily estava cansada, outra longa ronda noturna:_

_-Bendita hora que eu quis ser monitora, quem que gostaria de trabalhar depois de um baile?Só de pensar que amanhã eu vou embora de Hogwa,..-um barulho lhe chamou a atenção,uma porta batendo, era em uma sala próxima de onde ela estava, e já que ela estava no 2° andar,bem afastado de onde todos os alunos deviam estar, ela já até sabia o que deveria ser, provavelmente Sirius Black, o melhor amigo de seu namorado( sim namorado Tiago Potter a estava namorando!)estava ficando com outra garota.-Aiaiai, Sirius você devia parar de..-a varinha lhe caiu da mão, a fala lhe faltou, não era Sirius e sim o seu namorado que estava ali, Tiago Potter estava ficando com ninguém menos, ninguém mais que Dany Monn, sua melhor amiga!_

_-Mais que pouca vergonha é essa?-Disse Lily segurando as lágrimas_

_- O que?Lily?-Tiago estava assustado,ele nunca imaginaria que Lily passaria por ali, ele só estava ficando com aquela menina, pois ela havia sido a única de Hogwarts que ele não havia ficado, porém ele amava Lily_

_-Tiago..Potter!Como você ousa fazer isso?E Dany?Você era a única pessoa de quem eu esperava isso!-Lily não agüentava já estava às lágrimas_

_-Ai Lily que drama- disse Dany- último dia de Hogwarts e.._

_-Cala a boca!-lily só não gritou por causa do horário-Você Tiago?Você disse que tinha mudado!Você disse que me amava!.._

_-Eu te amo-disse Tiago_

_-Lily meu bem, por favor, você achou que iria acalmar Tiago Potter?Dê-me um tempo né!Você sempre soube que seria só mais uma da lista!Agora eu vou dormir porque amanhã a esssa hora estarei em casa, Titi foi um prazer- deu-lhe um selinho- e Lily" mi amore" eu falei a você que teria o que sempre quis – Dizendo isso Dany saiu da sala _

_-Lily eu...eu te amo!_

_-Potter, cale a boca?Você me disse que estava diferente!Que eu o teria mudado, um ano juntos!Agora não quero nem pensar no que você me fez durante esse ano_

_-Nada eu juro!Eu estou fora de controle, acho que leame deu algo para_

_-NÃO!Ela não te deu nada!Terminou ouviu?Eu nunca devia ter me apaixonado por você, sabia que você não iria mudar- Lily disse isso saindo da sala porém Tiago a segurou_

_-Eu mudei!Por favor não diz que terminou!_

_-Eu digo e repito..está tudo acabado Potter, e na me chama de Lily_

_No dia seguinte durante a viagem, ele procurar Lily, porém ela ficou trancada a viagem inteira na cabine dos monitores com sua outra amiga Melissa, provavelmente estivera a consolando." _

Tiago fora retirado de suas lembranças quando bateram em sua porta

Senhor Potter, a reunião irá começar!

Certo Christine, pode ir, obrigado!

Chegando na reunião ele posicionou-se no seu lugar ao lado dos marotos, a voz de Dumbledore ecoou na sala

Bem, como vocês todos souberam hoje mais um auror entraria na nossa turma, esse auror é muito especial, e digamos é um dos nossos melhores, por favor entre

Obrigada- Disse uma voz que Tiago conhecia muito bem , bem até demais

Senhorita Evans seja bem-vinda!

**Nota da autora(N/A):**Eu sei que está enorme esse cap, ta ótimo ou horrível?Me mandem reviews por favor, quantas mais melhor!

Segundo cap vem logo

Paty Felton-Paty você sabe que me influenciou muito a escrever fics né?Beijos..saudadex

MaRi-AlMeIdInHa- Mari!Espero que você goste!Beijos

Beijos gente Mari Coelho(mari-buffy)


	2. O cumprimento

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling, isto é apenas diversão

**Flashbacks- O cumprimento**

Ela estava mudada, agora o seu corpo era ainda mais bonito, com as curvas ainda mais bem definidas, o seu cabelo estava mais comprido, sempre tão vermelhos e como era possível ele era inteiro liso porém na ponta encaracolava?Ela era um anjo, só podia ser!Com aqueles olhos de esmeraldas que ele tanto amava, ele lembrou-se do primeiro fora que havia levado dela, fora em seu quinto ano, desde aquele dia ele nunca mais desistira:

_-Lílian?_

_-Pois não Potter?- Lily disse levantando os olhos do livro, como ela podia gostar tanto de ler?_

_-Você sabia que nesse domingo vai ter passeio à Hogsmead certo?_

_-Aham –Ela apenas respondeu_

_-Então, eu estive pensando...Você gostaria de ir comigo?_

_-Não!_

_-Certo eu te espero na porta as 8:00...Espera você disse não?-Tiago estava espantado, a primeira menina que lhe dera um fora ._

_-Eu não quero ir Potter, muito obrigada, porém não gostaria de ser apenas mais uma na sua lista...-Dizendo isso Lily levantou da mesa da Biblioteca, fechou o livro e foi embora.Tiago continuou petrificado por um bom tempo pensando no fora que havia levado._

_-Quem ela pensa que é para me dar um fora?_

_-Falando sozinho Pontas?-Sirius Black estava atrás dele, com a cara mais feliz possível._

_-Ah...Levei um fora da Lílian_

_-Meu Deus, Tiago Potter o segundo cara mais disputado de Hogwarts levou um fora?_

_-Segundo uma ova, primeiro..._

_-Pontas, caro Pontas, EU nunca levei um fora, e além do mais já tenho companhia para Hogsmead..._

_-Bom para você, quem é a infeliz?_

_-Vai ser surpresa...Pontas?-Sirius estava sacudindo a mão na frente do rsto de Tiago- nossa aquela ruivinha te afetou bem, porém eu já tenho um remédio._

_-Qual?_

_-Mulher!!Nós vamos atrás de mulher!!-Sirius disse isso saindo da Biblioteca e levando um Tiago irritado com ele em direção ao jardim._

-Bem Lily, eu acho que a sua amiga Melissa lhe informará de tudo o que deve ser feito e ela lhe apresentará todos, apesar da maioria ser conhecida-Dumbledore disse isso com aquele sorriso dele, ele sempre tivera aquele sorriso, sempre tão calmo, ele estava certo, a maioria ali ela conhecia, Os Weasleys, Os Longbottons, Melissa,uma garota ao seu lado ,bleh, Daniela Moon e os Marotos, só Pedro não estava ali. Eles estavam diferentes, todos muito crescidos, e bonitos. Sirius estava com aquele cabelo irresistível, Remo agora era bem mais forte e _Ele_ continuava irresistível, como sempre fora, não tinha algo especial ele simplesmente era...Lily pare de pensar nele, ele te fez sofrer lembra?!Sim...Você se lembra

-Ok Dumbledore-Dizendo isso ela foi se sentar ao lado de Melissa, a reunião fora longa, eles estavam falando sobre os ataques que estavam cada vez mais freqüentes e piores.

-Nossa essa reunião cansou!!-Melissa disse já se levantando quando finalmente Dumbledore encerrara a sessão-Achei que você senhorita Evans nunca mais voltaria do Brasil...quer me matar de saudades é?- Dizendo isso Mel lhe deu um abraço realmente apertado.

-Eu também estava com saudades...Será que teria como você me soltar?Tô sem ar!

-Desculpa

-Lily, como sempre a sabe-tudo-era Daniela-você é auror e curandeira ao mesmo tempo?Que lindo!Sempre tão....você!

-Ah Dani vai encher a paciência da sua mãe porque hoje a minha tá bem curta!

-Ai que meda!- Dani parou de falar hora que viu que os Marotos estavam chegando-Oi rapazes, tudo...

-Lily!-Sirius era sempre assim, sempre caloroso demais, aqueles abraços deles eram piores que os de Melissa - estava com saudades sua, quanto tempo não?

-É sim, muito tempo...

-Oi Lily - Remo era o mais tímido, apenas com o famoso aceno de mão.

-Oi...-chegara a hora, seu coração estava acelerado, ela teria que cumprimentar ele?Logo ele.

_Ela estava compenetrada em seu livro, era sobre animagos,era muito interessante porém alguém tirou sua atenção._

_-Lílian?-Ah não o Potter?Ela não gostava muito dele, ele sempre foi bagunceiro e galinha, cada semana era uma nova garota. _

_-Pois não Potter-Ela decidira levantar seus olhos, às vezes ele queria alguma ajuda nas matérias..._

_-Você sabia que nesse domingo vai ter passeio à Hogsmead certo?_

_-Aham –Era só o que me faltava Senhor, ela pensava consigo mesma._

_-Então, eu estive pensando...Você gostaria de ir comigo?- O que?Eu, Lílian Evans indo com Potter a um passeio?Para quê?Ela namorou algumas vezes e conhecia muito bem esses passeios, ainda mais se fosse com o Potter._

_-Não!_

_-Certo eu te espero na porta as 8:00...espera você disse não?-Como é burro, é claro que eu disse não!Ele parecia assustado, provavelmente fora seu primeiro fora..._

_-Eu não quero ir Potter, muito obrigada porém não gostaria de ser apenas mais uma na sua lista...-Dizendo isso Lily levantou da mesa da Biblioteca, fechou o livro e foi embora._

_-Como é possível ele ser tão idiota?Ele estava hoje mesmo com uma sonserina..._

_-Falando sozinha Lily?-Era Dany, sua melhor amiga._

_-Ah, o Potter idiota queria que eu saísse com ele.._

_-Você recusou???_

_-Claro!_

_-Bem, eu já tenho par para Hogsmead..._

_-Quem?_

_-O Black!_

_-Mais ele é pior que o Potter...Você está bem?_

_-Claro!Ele é lindo demais, se eu fosse você não recusaria o Tiago._

_-Só sairei com ele quando descobrirem que Merlin era trouxa..._

Aquela lembrança era boa, o primeiro fora que ela deu nele, o primeiro entre os inúmeros...

-Oi Lílian-Ele parecia estar tão nervoso quanto ela, nem o aceno de mão ele fez, ele estava lindo aqueles olhos e , Meu Deus seus olhos se encontraram ela sentiu aquele arrepio na espinha, suas pernas ficaram bambas apenas com o olhar.

-Ah...Ola Potter, Mel me mostre por favor o resto do pessoal e aonde eu vou trabalhar ?

-Claro, assim você aproveita e me conta as novidades...-Lily não conseguiu ver um sorriso maroto na cara de Tiago, ela havia sentido algo quando seus olhares se encontraram, não que ele não sentira, ele apenas não demonstrou, porém sempre conhecera aquela ruivinha, sabia o que ela sentia

-Ela vai voltar a ser minha...

-O que disse Pontas?

-Nada não...Sirius vamos voltar sim?- Então ele, Remo e Sirius saíram da sala deixando uma Dany irritada, ela fora deixada falando sozinha!

**N/A:**Olha eu aqui de novo!!E aí?Gostaram?Esse eu achei que ficou muito grande..está bom?A Lily ainda não foi tão grossa com ele, mas me aguardem, vocês querem brigas né??Eu tb!Por isso não percam os próximos capítulos... ah gente me perdoem!!Eu não vi os erros de português do outro cap!!Mil perdões!! Vamos aos agradecimentos?

MaRi-AlMeIdInHa- Aee Mari!!Teve a oportunidade de ler antes né?A gente dando uma de psicóloga foi bom d!!Bjs..t adoro d!!

Lilian e Lavinia Black-Valeu por ter lido!!E o orkut?tá funcionando?hehehe...Espero que goste desse cap tb!Bjs

MaH ClArInHa- Vou matar sua curiosidade..Gostou?bjs

Carolzinha Black-Livradas??Gostei da idéia!Pode deixar, se você pediu para voltar com a Lily nervosa, então eu vou voltar!!Yeh...bjs!

Amada dos marotos-Que honra!!Obrigada pelo coment!O seu TDB vai sofrer sim, e ele não é só seu TDB...Eu tb amo ele, ah e o nick ta mt legal, qual é o seu email para eu poder agradecer melhor?Bjs e espero que goste!

Xianya-A seu pedido eu aumentei o cap ta melhor o tamanho?Espero que tenha gostado!Beijos

Bem é isso, o prox cap não tarda muito, só preciso de idéias e é claro de reviews..Quantas mais reviews melhor, pois mais rápido eu posto!!Bjss e ReR


	3. Voltando

**N/A:**Foi mal pelo tamanho do cap...

**Flashbacks - Voltando**

-Bem esse é o Moody, ele é o seu "chefe" digamos, quando o Dumbledore está muito ocupado em Hogwarts, o que é quase sempre, ele que nos dá as ordens!

-Prazer Moody

-Prazer jovem adorável!-Sorri, ele era muito simpático apesar de ser meio estranho...

-Acho que você conhece os Weasleys -Sorri timidamente, eles namoravam há anos, desde o quinto de Hogwarts, nunca se desgrudavam."Isso sim é amor", pensei comigo mesmo, eu nunca fora assim com ninguém, tá tinha o Potter, foi beeeem assim o nosso romance" porém EU não o considero NINGUÉM!

-Os Longbottons

-Alice!!!!!!Que saudades suas!

-Eu também estava com saudades Lily!-A abracei fortemente, porém Mel logo me empurrava para conhecer mais alguém.

-O Amus Diggory e seu amigo Caio Mathes- O Amus sempre tão lindo e charmoso, ele sempre me convidara para sair, infelizmente nessa época eu já era apaixonada pelo Potter-"era não você é...não eu não sou!! Bem o Caio era lindo, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes em um tom de mel.Os de Tiago eram verdes em tom de castanho...Grrrr Tiago não!

-Amus!-Dei dois beijinhos nele e o abracei, ele retribui, Tiago sempre tivera ciúmes dele... Nossa você só consegue pensar no Tiago Lily?Não pensa em outra coisa não?!-Nossa desde Hogwarts hein?Como você está mudado-Claro que ele estava mudado estava muito mais gos... Bonito!

-Você continua a mesma Lily linda-Senti meu rosto queimar, não sei se pelo fato de que Tiago me observava pelo canto do olho ou se pelo fato do elogio, susurrei um obrigada rápido.

-Ah prazer Caio!-Lhe dei dois beijinhos e logo quis conhecer outra pessoa, depois da vergonha que eu tinha passado, só queria sumir dali!

- E essa Lily é Viviane – Ah, logo a reconheci, era a menina que estava do lado da _argh _Daniela.

-Prazer!

-O prazer é meu!Conhecer pessoalmente alguém tão inteligente como você, e melhor, conhecer a amada do Potter é realmente um prazer!-Ah ela não deveria ter falado aquilo..

-Eu não sou...-Porém acho que a Mel percebeu que os meus instintos assassinos que estavam mais aguçados do que nunca devido aos olhares que Tiago lançava a mim enquanto eu era apresentada a todos rapidamente disse:

-Vem que você tem bastante trabalho!-Ela me puxou e logo perguntou:

-Pronto agora você conhece todo mundo, mas e as novidades?

-Nenhuma...

-Como assim nenhuma?Você ficou na seca esse tempo todo?-Eu acho que ela falou alto demais aquilo já que senti que várias "pessoas" aguardavam ansiosas a minha resposta.

-Não!!Porém dá para você falar disso depois?

-Tá bom!Essa é a sua sala, melhor nossa, eu, você, Sirius, Remo, Tiago e Viviane usamos essa sala.-Era só o que me faltava ficar na sala com ele!Eu realmente sou sortuda.

-Pontas?

-O Diggory está praticamente a agarrando!Olha ali!

-Sempre com ciúme dele hein?

-Não é ciúme...é só...-é claro que é ciúmes Tiago você sempre foi apaixonado por ela-Esquece Almofadinhas...-Deu para ver que Viviane havia dito algo que não deveria pois Lily ficou vermelha de raiva, ai como eu a conheço bem!Caramba!Ela está indo embora, então nós também vamos-Vem Sirius, hora de trabalhar.

-Trabalhar?Sei...-Só o Sirius para falar aquilo....estávamos andando quando eu ouvi a pergunta direta da Melissa, será que a Lily estava namorando?Eu estava aguardando a resposta dela, foi quando ela disse que não estava na "seca", porcaria!Será que a MINHA Lily estava com alguém?Ah coitado desse cara.

-Lily querida se você saísse da porta, nós poderíamos passar...

-Potter, eu não te disse na hora que você me cumprimentou - claro você estava ocupada demais olhando ele - porém para você continua sendo Evans!-Como ele podia ter demonstrado que estava nervoso para me cumprimentar se já está como antigamente novamente?Só você Lílian que acha que esse ser pode mudar e se apaixonar por alguém!

-Estava demorando para começar...

-Remo!

-Desculpe!

-Lily meu bem, você vai voltar a me aturar, e acredite não é difícil, você sabe disso- Eu tinha que mexer com ela, ou então eu não era o mesmo Tiago Potter!

-TIAGO POTTER!Você está querendo insinuar alguma coisa?

-É claro que não minha ruivinha!

-Sua ruivinha uma ova!Você não é mais ninguém para me chamar assim!

-Mais posso voltar a ser!Vamos jantar hoje?

-Grrrrr... -Lily pegou a coisa mais rápida que tinha em mãos, era um tinteiro e tacou contra ele, infelizmente Tiago era rápido e se abaixou fazendo o tinteiro bater na parede e quebrando-o.

-Acho que precisamos mandar alguém limpar isso!-Remo fez um agito com a varinha e a parede estava limpa novamente – Ou então podemos pedir para o nosso amigo CDF fazer isso...

-Há há há, muito engraçado Tiago!-Remo disse voltando a se sentar.

-Ah...perdi!Toma Sirius 10 galeões são seus.

-Por que 10?São 20!

-Porque eu perdi dizendo que a Lily demoraria mais de uma hora para brigar com o Tiago, e você perdeu porque você falou que ele demoraria mais de uma hora para convidá-la para sair.

-Vocês dois apostaram o quê????-Lily já tinha levantado de tanta raiva.

-Ah Lily não me leve a mal. Porém era uma boa aposta...me fala se não era?!Eu apostei com o Sirius que você demoraria bem mais de uma hora para brigar com o Tiago, porém só se passaram 25 minutos e você já brigou com ele, e também apostei que ele não demoraria mais de uma hora para te convidar para sair... Nessa eu ganhei!- Mel falava com a maior calma.

-Melissa Carpen!-Lily já estava tão vermelha que Sirius achou que ela explodiria.

-Hm?-Melissa simplesmente murmurou.

-É... Meninas... Trabalho sim?

-Certo!-Melissa já estava absorta em seus papéis e Lily sentava na cadeira novamente, quando olhou para Tiago ele apenas ria, "Lily mantenha a calma, não vá perder a cabeça por besteiras sim?" Ela suspirou e voltou aos papéis lembrando-se de quando conhecera aquele maroto, foi ódio à primeira vista, digamos:

_Lily entrava no Expresso com Melissa, a menina lhe ajudara a passar pela pilastra para chegar ao ponto de embarque, e lhe disse que ela tinha de lhes apresentar uma amiga dela que chamava Daniela Moon._

_Elas se sentaram em uma cabine vazia, minutos depois uma moça muito bonita entrava._

_-Dani!_

_-Mel!-As duas se abraçaram, Lily ficou meio sem jeito do que fazer, provavelmente Melissa perbeceu porque rapidamente falou-Ah... Essa é a Lílian, Lílian, Daniela, Daniela, Lílian._

_-Prazer!_

_-Prazer!- Elas voltaram a se sentar e começaram a falar para Lily sobre magia quando de repente duas cabeças apareceram:_

_-Olá... Podemos sentar aqui?_

_-Claro!-Dani disse rapidamente, eles se ajeitaram e sentaram, eram bonitos, um com cabelos despenteados e olhas verdes acastanhados, outro com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis._

_-Sou Sirius Black-Mel arregalou o olho ao ouvir o Black-Não se preocupe, eu não sou como os outros Black's._

_-Hm... -Melissa disse sem graça-Melissa Carpen._

_-Daniela Moon.-O rapaz com os cabelos despenteados logo disse:_

_-Tiago Potter.-Todos olhavam para mim como se quisessem algo, eu rapidamente percebi o que era o "algo" e falei:_

_-Lílian Evans!-Eu deveria estar muito vermelha devido à vergonha que eu passara, porém uma mulher com um carrinho cheio de doces apareceu e perguntou se queríamos algo, Tiago e Sirius aceitaram, eu e as meninas não pegamos nada._

_-Aceitam?-Era apetitoso o doce que eles me mostraram, as meninas aceitaram, eu, então peguei também, não iria fazer uma desfeita para eles, depois de darmos uma mordida, o doce explodiu e nos sujou inteira, os meninos riam muito da nossa cara._

_-Seus..._

_-Garotas foi um prazer!-Eles se retiraram tão rápido que não deu tempo de eu matar aqueles dois, porém tal de Remo Lupin apareceu na nossa cabine e nos limpou com um feitiço, ele foi se desculpar pelos amigos, as meninas disseram que não tinha sido nada, eu, porém, é claro que não aceitei!_

No fim do serviço, eu e o resto do pessoal saímos, eu já tinha falado com Melissa e estava tudo bem, os Marotos conversavam entretidos enquanto nos dirigíamos para o elevador.

-Então me conta, quem é?

-Quem é o quê?

-O menino que você estava no Brasil!

-Ah... -Nós já estávamos descendo, eu ia responder quando de repente vi aquela pessoa-

Brian!

-Brian?Bonito nome. -Foi então que Mel viu que eu olhava para fora, aonde um homem muito bonito parecia me esperar-Ah...Lil quem é Brian?É o homem que está lá fora?, Que por sinal é um gato, Ou é o homem que você estava no Brasil?

-Os dois!

**N/A:**Oieee!Demorei gente?Foi mal mesmo porém eu estava sem idéias...e aí?O Capítulo ta bom?Bem..eu gostei um pouco só dele...Tomara que goste, prometo que não demoro a postar o outro.Vamos aos coments?

Lilian e Lavinia Black- Oie!!Ah…você odeia as brigas deles?Infelizmente tem que ter um pouco né?Beijos para você e um Ótimo Natal!

Paty Felton- Patii!!Moreee!Vc voltou!Hihihi…q bom q vc gostou da Lily no Brasil!!Huahuahau...e valeu pelo sobrenome do Brian...proximo cap ele aparece e os créditos irão para vc!hihihi...troquei d cel..aprece logo no msn para eu poder te passar o numero!Bjs e Feliz Natal!

MaH ClArInHa-Oiee!!O Titi nervoso é bom mesmo!Porém ele voltou!!Hehehe..Feliz Natal para vc!

Xianya-Huahuahu..o tempo passa e eles continuam os mesmos sim!Hehehe..ah q bom q vc gostou do outro cap..espero q goste desse tb!Beijos e Feliz Natal!

Marmaduke Scarlet- Sim a Dani é um saco!Foi mal a demora para atualizar!!Beijos e Feliz Natal!

MaRi-AlMeIdInHa-UAuuuuu q big coment o seu!!Hehehe...ah mari..eu quero postar esse cap logo..se vc naum aparecer no msn nos próximos 20 min, é capaz d vc naum ser a primeira a ler...dai vc me mata neh??Hehehhe...Morr,...troquei d cel..preciso t dar o novo numero!Bjs e um Ótimo Natal para vc!

Lilli-Evans-Eu tentei sim aumentar o cap!!Porém foi o maxiomo q deu..senão o suspense acaba né?Hehehehe...e sim essa historia vai dar ótimas confusões!!Beijos e Feliz Natal!!

Bom, acho que deu para perceber que eu quero que todos vcs tenham um ótimo natal neh?E um ano novo melhor ainda!!

Beijos e de presente eu quero reviews ok??


	4. Reencontro

**Disclaimer – No dia em que eu tiver as brilhasntes idéias da J.K., não estarei mais aqui e sim em Paris,hehehe, nada me pertence tudo eh dela e da Warner, isso eh apenas diversão!**

Capítulo 4 - Reencontro

Lílian não sabia o que fazer, porém a sua amiga foi levando-a para fora, para ela poder falar com Brian.

-Brian?O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Hm...Lily , a sós por favor.- E dizendo isso ele olhou para Melissa de relance

-Ah desculpe-me, já estou saindo...Lil..me liga, sim?-Lílian não sabia se matava a amiga porque esta a deixara sozinha com Brian ou se a agradecia.

-Ah...para onde você quer ir?-Lily perguntou

-Hm...vamos para o meu Hotel, é pertinho daqui, naquele carro ali-E dizendo isso ele apontou para um carro preto. Enquanto ele ia dirigindo, Lily ia relembrando da última vez que o vira:

_Brian e Lily estavam jantando na casa dela, quando Lily lhe fala:_

_-Brian, eu tenho uma notícia para te dar..._

_-Fale, meu amor..._

_-Eu vou trabalhar na Inglaterra – Ele que estava tomando vinho, engasgou._

_-O quê?_

_-Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, me chamou para trabalhar no Ministério de lá e para fazer parte de um grupo dele, é uma ótima oportunidade de emprego!_

_-É pode até ser... Porém, é perigosa e a propósito Lily, e eu?_

_-Você pode ir comigo..._

_-Eu tenho o meu trabalho aqui, Lily!Eu tenho a minha vida aqui!Não é tão simples!_

_-Não precisa gritar. Eu vou trabalhar com antigos a Mel, o Lupin, o Black e o Po...-Lily achou melhor não emitir aquele nome, porém Brian já ouvira falar de Tiago, pois quando Lily estava estudando, nos primeiros meses, Tiago sempre lhe mandava cartas com desculpas...e ela um dia desabafou com Brian, mesmo sabendo que ele era seu professor da faculdade de Auror, e em um desses dias de desabafo, rolou o primeiro beijo deles, e desde então Lílian namorava Brian, o seu professor e amigo._

_-Com o Potter, Lílian?É por isso que você quer voltar para Londres? Para encontrar o seu amado POTTER, Lily?-Lily que já estava com os olhos marejados, começou a chorar._

_-Ele não é o meu amado!Ele me traiu, me fez sofrer!Como você acha que eu posso amar alguém assim? - Brian segurou firme o pulso de Lily e fê-la olhar em seus olhos:_

_-Me diz que você não sente nada por ele Lil, me diz, olhando nos meus olhos! - Ela continuou olhando e uma lágrima saiu de seu olho - Eu sabia!Você não me ama!_

_-Brian...eu ainda sinto algo por ele...eu sinto ódio! Brian, eu estou com você não com ele! Se eu o amasse o que você acha que eu estaria fazendo com você?_

_-Você estaria me usando, estaria não, você está me usando, Evans!Eu vou embora dessa casa!Por favor não me procure, volte para o seu Potter, divirta-se com ele Lílian, vá para a Inglaterra e esqueça que eu existo! - Dizendo isso, ele pegou seu casaco, e bateu a porta de sua casa.Lílian continuou chorando silenciosamente, ela gostava de Brian, porém não o amava como amou Tiago, nesse dia Lílian prometeu a si mesma que não voltaria com Tiago por orgulho próprio, porque Brian estava certo, porém ela também não iria atrás de Brian, se ele a rejeitou, que ele arcasse com as conseqüências, estava tudo terminado entre os dois, e mais uma vez Lílian sofria por amor._

-Pontas, Pontas, eu acho que você realmente tem chifres!

-Cale a boca Almofadinhas, eles só estão conversando e...

-E ele só a está levando para casa, no carro dele, é acho que não tem realmente nada demais...-Tiago começou a correr atrás dele:

-Crianças...vocês vão se atrasar para o jantar!!

-Remo!Almofadinhas... Atrás dele!-E nisso eles começaram a correr atrás de Remo também.

-Aiaiai, tomara que o Tiago a reconquiste logo, ela o ama, só falta ela enxergar isso. - Mel dizia para si mesma enquanto via a "correria" dos Marotos.

-Hm...chegamos, quarto 311. - Era um Hotel muito luxuoso, "Claro, ele é rico, Lily", logo que Lílian entrou no apartamento pode sentir a brisa noturna que vinha da varanda, uma vista muito bonita se tinha daquele quarto.

-Então, o que você quer falar comigo?- Lílian finalmente se virou e teve a bela visão do homem que a olhava encostado na porta.

-Você sabe do quê... Lil, eu fui um burro de te deixar escapar, ciúmes sabe?Eu confio em você, eu sei que você não me trairia, e além do mais...eu te amo! - Lily estava embasbacada.

-Bom....uau...eu não esperava por uma declaração tão rápida- e rapidamente ao fim dessas frases, Lílian já estava com um sorriso nos lábios:

-Bem você realmente foi muito burro, você me disse coisas que não deveria, eu fiquei se comer, hm... Isso não vem ao caso...é bom saber que você confia em mim e tudo mais...porém o que te garante que eu vou voltar com você? - Ele que estava encostado na porta a admirando, desencostou se aproximando perigosamente dela:

-Eu acho que você deveria voltar comigo, porque como eu disse, eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo, e também tem a parte do eu não consigo viver sem você Lil - Então ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas de vez em quando.

-Hm...é eu acho que está bom de razões...-Ele alargou o sorriso malicioso que tinha nos lábios, e ela também sorriu, agora ela tinha voltado com ele, ela não o amava, porém se importava com ele. Então os dois começaram a se beijar calmamente, e depois esse beijo virou um mais ardente. Ele que estava com as mãos em sua cintura foi subindo, ela não fez objeção nenhuma, só quando ele estava abrindo o terceiro botão da blusa que ela pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo e interrompeu o beijo.

-Meu Deus, eu tenho que ir para casa...a Mel está me esperando e... - Enquanto ela foi falando ele foi beijando seu pescoço - e...e...pára com isso! - Ele parou - É sério, hoje eu tenho que jantar com ela, amanhã nós nos vemos, certo?

-Estarei lá na hora da saída te esperando...-Ela já estava indo embora quando ele a parou - E o meu beijo? - Ela o beijou rapidamente.

-Até amanhã, Brian!

-Até, meu amor!

-Ótimo!- Lily estava procurando a chave de casa. - Em um dia, eu consegui reencontrar o pessoal, brigar com o Ti...Potter, e ainda consegui reatar um namoro, o que mais me falta acontecer?- Quando ela abriu a porta de casa, viu uma cena engraçada, Mel estava sentada, com um pote de sorvete na mão a olhando como se dissesse "Conta tudo logo".- Eu não devia ter perguntado isso!

-Bom...hora da tortura. - E começou a contar toda a história, quando tinha terminado, falou. - E aí?

-Uau! Você voltou com alguém que te falou poucas e boas...

-Ele é fofo!Ele nunca me traiu, como o Potter...

-Lílian, você deveria saber, nunca se deve comparar um namorado a outro, é um grande erro, nem todos são iguais.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Lil, ele mora no Brasil, o que vocês vão fazer?

-Ué, ele vai vir morar aqui comigo!

-Você tem certeza disso?

-Hm...não tivemos..hm...tempo de conversar sobre isso. - E ela ficou levemente corada, o que fez sua amiga rir.

-Então Srta. Evans você deveria conversar com ele sobre isso..a propósito, hoje eu durmo aqui!

-Ah... Quem disse que eu posso impedir, né?Vamos dormir, amanhã o dia vai ser longo!

-Quem será que toca a campainha em uma hora dessas?- Lily abre a porta e vê Brian -Olá! Hm...achei que nós fossemos nos ver mais tarde...

-E vamos, mas não agüentei a saudade! - E se beijaram.Melissa pigarreou.

-Ah...desculpe, Melissa Carpen esse é Brian McCanzi, meu namorado!

-Prazer.

-O prazer é meu!

-Vamos Lil?Senão chegaremos atrasadas!

-Eu levo vocês!

-Brian...não preci...

-Não será incômodo algum. Entrem no carro.

-Você é um amor! - E eles deram mais um beijo, enquanto isso, Mel revirou os olhos e disse algo sobre melosos...

-Chegamos!!

-Vamos, eu levo vocês até a porta. -E eles saíram do carro.

-Hm...te vejo de noite, sim?

-Claro.- E se beijaram, Lily não viu, porém que alguém de cabelos muito despenteados contemplava a cena, incrédulo.

-Até mais!

-Obrigada Brian, foi um prazer te conhecer.

-O prazer foi meu, Melissa.

-Remo, me diz para quê acordar tão cedo?- Tiago acabara de ser acordado por Sirius, "gentilmente". Ele, Sirius e Remo dividiam um apartamento. Não era enorme, mas era confortável.

-Simplesmente porque você tem que trabalhar!

-Odeio trabalho!E Almofadinhas, eu ainda te dou o troco pela água na cara, viu?

-Aii que meda!! - Sirius teve tempo de desviar do travesseiro que vinha na direção do seu rosto.

Uma hora depois (Oito e meia da manhã) eles estavam saindo de casa, o trabalho deles começava às nove.(**N/A: **Porque as aulas tb naum começam nesse horário?)Chegando na porta do Ministério, Remo parou com os olhos arregalados, logo depois Sirius da mesma forma, Tiago se virou e falou:

-O que foi? O tio Voldie ta aq...- Porém ele parou a frase na metade quando viu a cena, Lílian estava beijando o homem da noite passada bem ali, na frente dele.

-Pontas....hm...eu acho que ele é...hm...namorado dela....-Sirius falou temeroso com a reação do moreno.

-Jura? Que descoberta! Vamos entrar! - Tiago falou isso e passou, digamos que "delicadamente" do lado de Lily, levando seu ombro junto.

-Isso são modos educados, Potter?

-Modos educados?Ah, então se agarrar na porta do Ministério é muito educado!

-Eu não estava me agarrando Potter, era um beijo, diferente do que você estava fazendo com a Moon no último dia de aula...

-Isso não vem ao caso _Evans,- _Ele frisou bem o sobrenome dela e se aproximou de seu ouvido, provocando-lhe um arrepio, que já era muito bem conhecido - Se para você esquecer alguém é tão fácil assim, me desculpe, pois para mim não é!- E dizendo isso ele se afastou e começou a ir em direção da sala deles.

-Potter! - Lílian ainda tentou chamá-lo, mas de nada adiantou.- Ah, vamos, sim?

O que eu ele quis dizer com esquecer alguém?"Ah, ele não esqueceu a Moon", não Lílian sua burra, acho que ele se referia a você, "mas como assim? A mim? Ele não me esqueceu? Então por que ele ficou com ela? Por que ele terminou comigo...ah não, eu terminei com ele...ah Lílian, você precisa conversar com ele".

Tiago estava sentado em sua mesa, lendo todas as propostas de planos para "invasões" que ele tinha, ele pedira para Dumbledore para reunir todos os membros da Ordem em uma só sala e agora já se arrependera do que fez."Se eu soubesse que ela estava namorando...e ele se lembrou de um episódio:

_Lá estava ela no café da manhã, comendo com suas amigas, ria tranqüilamente. Eles estavam no sexto ano e até aquele dia ele ainda não tinha ficado com ela, ele e os Marotos decidiram se sentar perto delas._

_-Olá garotas.- Sirius falou animadamente._

_-Bom dia, minha flor!_

_-Agora você o estragou, Potter. A propósito, eu NÃO SOU SUA FLOR!_

_-Amo esse seu bom humor, meu anjo ruivo!_

_-Grr...garotas, estarei no salão comunal._

_-Certo._

_-Aiaiai, eu não acredito que ela vai hoje! - Daniela falara._

_-Vai o quê? - Tiago logo perguntou, ele tinha de saber de tudo da sua ruiva._

_-Nada, Potter!_

_-Ah, Melissa, me fala._

_-Nem morta...nem você, Dany!_

_-Ta bom, eu não ia falar!_

_-Vamos embora, Dany?_

_-Claro!_

_-Aquela ruivinha vai aprontar alguma!_

_Naquele mesmo dia, durante a noite:_

_-Pontas! Eu também quero ver o mapa!_

_-Tá bom Almofa...Epa...essa aqui não é a Li...opa...aquele ali não é o John Rosenfelt?Ei!Eles estão tendo um encontro, na Torre de Astronomia!_

_-Pontas, o que você vai fazer?_

_-O Rosenfelt é da Corvina,l não?_

_-É sim, Rabicho!_

_-Eu vou lá agora mesmo!_

_-Pontas, você não tem o direito de interferir na vida amorosa dela, ela não interfere na sua!_

_-É claro que ela interfere, Aluado, o Pontas aqui - Sirius apontou para ele - não consegue pegar mais nenhuma garota por causa dela!_

_-É claro que eu...ah gente, eu vou, e Aluado, fique tranqüilo, não irei atrapalhar! -Dizendo isso, Tiago saiu, não sem antes pegar a sua capa da invisibilidade.Tiago olhava de minuto em minuto o mapa, os dois estavam próximos "próximos demais para o meu gosto!" _

_Chegando na Torre, ele viu a cena que não queria. Lily estava beijando Rosenfelt. Tiago ficou mais ou menos uns dez minutos lá "eu me recuso a continuar vendo isso!"_

_Ele estava sentado na poltrona da Sala Comunal, ele tinha voltado há uma hora, e Lily ainda não tinha chegado... Porém o quadro da mulher gorda acabara de girar e revelou uma ruiva com um sorriso nos lábios:_

_-Lílian Evans chegando a esse horário aqui?Ih...a monitora está começando a desrespeitar normas, é?_

_-Potter, cale a boca, não lhe interessa o que eu estava fazendo, se você me dá licença... – ela foi indo na direção das escadas, mas Tiago a cortou:_

_- Sabe, o Rosenfelt é um galinha também, tome cuidado com ele. – E dizendo isso ele começou a subir para o dormitório._

_-Potter, eu não sei como você soube, porém eu sei muito bem quem eu escolho, eu tomo cuidado, não se preocupe._

_-Só estou lhe avisando, Evans._

Tiago lembrou que ficou um mês sem conseguir sair com ninguém, e também lembrou que só depois de três meses Lílian terminou com Rosenfelt, e segundo Daniela Moon foi por sua causa o fim do namoro "Será que foi mesmo? Quer saber de uma coisa, no sexto ano eu não agi para tentar separar os dois, porém eu agirei agora, ninguém tira a MINHA Lily de mim!"

-Sirius, que dia nós iremos fazer a invasão no território dos Comensais?

-Acho que depois de amanhã, Tiago.

-Hm, certo! Que tal hoje uma comemoração?

-Comemoração do quê?

-Remo, poderíamos sair todos nós hoje, ir a um bar ou algo assim, você sabe, curtir a noite.

-Que nem a gente fez semana passada?

-Isso mesmo Melissa! Bem, hoje as 21:00 no Caldeirão Furado?

-Combinado, Tiago.

-E então Lily, vamos hoje?- Mel perguntava a ela, enquanto as duas estavam na "lanchonete" do Ministério.

-Eu acho que não, eu combinei de sair com o Brian e...

-Nem vem!Você vê o Brian depois...vamos, eu converso com ele se você quiser...

-Não, pode deixar, eu converso....mas eu não sei, vai ir todo mundo?

-Todos os Aurores, é uma tradição, Lily, sempre antes de uma missão nós saímos!

-Tá bom, já me convenceu, pode deixar, eu vou!

-Yupi!

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia:

-Brian, eu sei que tinha combinado de sair com você hoje, mais eu já lhe disse, é tradição, todos os aurores vão!

-Rimou Lil - Ela lhe deu um imenso sorriso

-Então eu posso ir?

-Claro, meu amor, ams amanhã você não me escapa, e dizendo isso lhe deu um grande beijo.

-Bom vou me arrumar, até!- Mais um beijo.

Lily, os marotos (até Pedro) e Viviane, estavam no bar fazia uma hora, " é realmente divertido!"Sirius estava contando das outras missões que eles fizeram.

-Hm, Mel, vou ao banheiro.

-Certo, vê se não demora!

-Pode deixar!- E Lily levantou da mesa, e não percebeu que estava sendo seguida por um par de olhos que usava óculos.

" Ela está linda hoje, tinha que vir com esse vestido? Que decote Meu Deus, hoje eu morro!"

-Bom gente, vou pôr meu plano em ação. - Todos assentiram com a cabeça, até Melissa e Viviane.

-Vê se não demora, Pontas!-Tiago só lhe lançou um olhar.

Saindo do banheiro, Lily deu dois passos no máximo e se sentiu sendo puxada para uma sala, ela não pode gritar, pois uma mão lhe tapara a boca, ela pode ouvir um feitiço trancando a porta e um outro feitiço silenciador sendo feito:

-Enfim sós, minha ruivinha, acho que está na hora de finalmente termos uma conversa civilizada, não?

**N/A:**Oieeee gente!Ta me matem..eu REALMENTE demorei para postar esse cap, mas foi por falta de inspiração, de repente veio uma q nossa!E ai?Gostaram?Eu sou mah..a Lil ta com outro...hehehe..

Queria agradecer as minhas amigas q me ajudaram nesse cap, ou melhor minhas BETAS!hauhauah..pode ter d 1?hihihi

Valeu Lílian..mtt obrigada msm, Pati e Mari...vlew msm cara!!vlew pelo sobrenome as outras coisitas...hehehe vamos as reviews?

**MaRi-AlMeIdInHa- **Aqui a continuação!!hihihi Feliz Natal e Feliz ano novo!!hauahauahua atrasado neh?hauhauhuaa...foram 2 coments mari!!Huahauhaua...te amo mt viu garota??Vlew pela ajuda ai!!e Sissi naum morreu viu??Ele voltaa!!sabe pq?

Pq são soh garotos!!hauhauahh bjoks

**Xianya- **E aí?Gostou da cara do Tiago??hauhauhah..eh realmente eles naum vivem sem brigar...se bem q nem teve taaanta briga nesse cap!!hehehe...bjss e vlew por acompanhar a fic

**Paty Felton – **Pequena confusão neh Pati??Era o Brian q tava la!!hauhaua..e ai?Gostou da bailarina?Hihihi...tadinhu dele neh?Ficou la boianu!!hauhuaaha...espero q tenha gostado do cap!!!Ahhh...vlew pelo sobrenome Rosenfelt!!!Bjss

**Lilian e Lavinia Black- **Beta!!hehehe..ahh fl seriu...akela commu do BBB eh td!!hehehe..vlew por ter revisado a fic!!hehehe...ahh vamus la...preciso ter idéias para a sua fic agora!e para a minha tb!!hehehe..bjss te adoro migaa

Bom gente eh issu...Vou ver se naum demoro mt para o prox cap ta??Espero q gostem e pelo amor d Deus...naum recebi quase nenhuma review cap passado...me manda mais!!Bjss


	5. A conversa

Capítulo 5 – A conversa

Enfim sós, minha ruivinha. Acho que está na hora de finalmente termos uma conversa civilizada, não?

Potter? O quê- Lily correu até a porta e tentou abri-la, de nada adiantou

Está com um feitiço Lil, ninguém pode te ouvir e, acredite em mim, você não conhece o feitiço que eu coloquei nessa porta- mesmo assim Lily tentou todos os feitiços que conhecia. Realmente, nenhum deles adiantou.

Potter, me tira daqui... E se a dona do bar aparece?

Fique tranqüila, eu pedi a sala emprestada. Bem, não sala e sim um depósito. - ele estava certo, lá tinha caixas de cervejas amanteigadas, e ainda uma mesa e uma cadeira.

Potter, é a última vez que eu falo: Tira-me daqui!

Só quando você conversar comigo... - Lily o encarou por um momento, olho-o nos olhos, a famosa descarga elétrica passou pelo seu corpo, ela rapidamente desviou os olhos, ficou encarando o chão por mais ou menos cinco minutos, foi quando levantou os olhos novamente:

Está certo, sobre o quê você quer conversar?

Sobre nós Lily, você sabe muito bem!

Não existe mais nós, Potter, e é Evans para você!

Como assim não existe nós, Lily? Sempre houve um nós...

Sempre nada, houve um nós desde o momento em que começamos a namorar e até o momento em que nós terminamos...

Nós? Você está louca, Lily?Você terminou comigo, para mim, Lily, nós nunca terminamos!

Potter, você estava me traindo... Traindo com a minha melhor amiga... O que você queria que eu fizesse- Lily estava começando a ficar nervosa, ela não queria conversar sobre aquilo, ela não queria relembrar tudo de novo, era muito doloroso.

Que você me escutasse...

Te escutasse dizer o quê?Que você não queria, que não era o que estava pensando e todo aquele lero-lero que vocês, homens, dizem- Lily virou de costas para Tiago, ela não quis encará-lo.

Não, Lily, eu queria te dizer que eu sempre te amei, e que eu nunca quis te trair... - Lily o cortou novamente.

Mas traiu, e é aí que estava o problema, você me traiu você não pensou por um momento que eu existia, não é? Eu sempre soube que você não mudaria, não sei por que me iludi com você, não sei por que cheguei a amar você... - Lily que já estava com os olhos marejados, deixou cair uma lágrima, a lágrima que ela sempre escondeu a lágrima de dor...

Tiago foi chegando mais perto dela.

Lily, eu também te amei, mas ainda te amo e eu não tenho culpa se você tinha uma amiga louca que me deu um beijo do nada e que eu...

Que você retribuiu com muito prazer? Pelo amor de Deus, me deixe sair, Potter. Eu estou em outra, namorando com alguém bem melhor que você, com alguém que nunca me traiu, com alguém que... - nesse ponto da conversa, Tiago já estava a centímetros dos cabelos de Lílian, foi então que ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Com alguém que você não ama- Lily virou assustada, ela não tinha percebido o quão próximo eles estavam, e olhou em seus olhos:

Amo sim- Tiago foi se aproximando de sua boca - amo sim, amo... - Tiago finalmente encostou seus lábios nos dela, ele apenas relou neles, o que a fez estremecer, então ele lhe deu um beijo, só um encontro de bocas no começo, mas aquilo já a fazia delirar, quando ele finalmente pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo ela cedeu, abriu a boca um pouco mais e lhe deu a permissão total para que ele fizesse o que quisesse, ela estava entregue a ele, a quanto tempo ela queria sentir aquela sensação novamente, aquela boca que a fazia perder os sentidos...ela tirou a mão que estava em seu peito e passou para sua nuca, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Foi então que ele lembrou-se do primeiro beijo dos dois, Sétimo ano:

_-Potter, eu aceitei sair com você sob uma condição: Nada de bobeiras..._

_E eu prometi que não faria Lily, relaxa... Eu não sei como você aceitou sair comigo se você não gosta de mim._

_-Evans, Potter, Evans._

_-Evans? Lily, nós vamos sair juntos, você não acha que podemos nos chamar pelo primeiro nome?_

_-Ta bem. - Tiago estava quase pulando de alegria, ela havia aceitado sair com ele, logo quando ele ia desistir dela, ela aceitou._

_-Para onde nós vamos- perguntou ela intrigada, eles estavam saindo pelo castelo, na direção do Salgueiro Lutador._

_-Já disse que é surpresa._

_-Você vai me matar, não é possível, eu não vou passar pelo Salgueiro!_

_-A última coisa que eu faria com você, Lily, seria te matar, vai parar já, já. -"Vamos Rabicho... pare logo isso." De repente o Salgueiro parou de se mexer - Viu? Siga-me. -_

_Tiago a levou para a Casa dos Gritos, ela perguntou como ele conseguiu parar a árvore, mas ele jurou que não podia contar. Eles ficaram conversando muito tempo e jogaram snap explosivo. Resumindo: beijo? Nenhum Tiago estava um cavalheiro de primeira, foi então que ele falou:_

_-Vamos voltar?_

_-Já- Tiago riu_

_-Claro, está ficando tarde... Venha. - eles saíram da Casa dos Gritos, o Salgueiro ainda estava parado "Não é possível!Como ele pôde parar essa árvore?". Lily de repente enroscou o pé em uma raiz e caiu deitada. Na queda, ela segurou em Tiago, que acabou caindo bem em cima dela. (**N/A: **Opaaaa...XD)Eles ficaram se olhando por um momento, Tiago avançou em direção à sua boca, porém ela recuou. "Acho que ela realmente só quer ser minha amiga."_

_-Eu prendi o pé..._

_-Eu te ajudo. - Tiago facilmente soltou o pé de Lily - Venha, deixa eu te ajudar a levantar. - ele ofereceu sua mão a ela. "Ai Meu Deus, sua burra, burra, burra, burra, por que eu recuei? Tão fofo ele, Lílian Evans, você sabe por que saiu com ele, lembra? PAIXÃO, você está apaixonada por ele!...Não estou não, ele me odeia, ele está bravo comigo, eu sei!"_

_-Lily, segura minha mão – disse Tiago._

"_Quer saber? Dane-se!" – pensou Lily. Ao invés de pegar na mão dele, pegou em seu casaco, o puxando de encontro com ela novamente._

_-Tiago, você é muito estúpido, se eu não gostasse de você, por que então teria saído hoje- e o puxou para mais perto, aonde encostou sua boca na dele, Tiago não sabia o que fazer, ela havia o chamado pelo primeiro nome e agora o beijava "Vamos apimentar esse beijo..."(**N/A:**Obaaa, por isso que eu amo esse maroto!)Tiago não pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, simplesmente porque na hora que ele ia pedir ela já havia pedido com um beijo sôfrego, porque os dois desejavam aquilo há muito tempo, então eles acalmaram um pouco o beijo, o tornando suave. "Meu Deus, que beijo! Isso é uma bomba-atômica, junto com um terremoto e um furacão!" – pensou Lily. Quando eles finalmente pararam para recuperar o fôlego, Lily falou:_

_-Tiago me descul..._

_-Shhhh... - Tiago colocou o dedo em sua boca, fazendo-a se calar - Não seja chata, não corte o clima agora, Lily... Ela abaixou os olhos.O silêncio pairou sobre eles, "Será que ela não queria ter feito aquilo?":_

_-Venha, vamos embora. - Ele ofereceu a mão, porém ela se levantou sozinha e começou a andar na frente, chegando na sala comunal que estava vazia devido ao horário, Lily ia despedir-se de Tiago quando ele simplesmente do nada deu outro beijo bomba-atômica-furacão-terremoto:_

_-Bom boa-noite._

_-Uhum, boa-noite - disse Lily sem jeito, ela subiu as escadas que levavam para o dormitório quando uma voz disse:_

_-HEEEY, Lily- ela se virou para ver o que ele queria- eu também gosto de você, muuuito - ela deu um sorriso:_

_-Boa noite, Potter._

Eles ainda estavam se beijando, quando Tiago parou para recuperar o fôlego e falou:

Lily eu acho que...

Shhh... Agora você que está cortando o clima, fique quieto-Ele lhe lançou um sorriso e lhe deu outro beijo, ele passeava com a mão em sua barriga e passou para trás, aonde começou a desabotoar sua blusa, ela deixou, e ainda começou a tirar a blusa de Tiago também, os dois continuaram se beijando, até que Lílian começou a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha de Tiago, e ele desceu sua boca para a barriga dela, e começou a dar pequenas chupadinhas, provocando um gemido dela , o que o fez arrepiar novamente:

Vem aqui - Pediu ela, o beijando fortemente, ele começou a subir as mãos para suas costas, indo tirar seu sutiã, quando ele foi retirar parou o beijo de repente e olhou para Lílian:

O que foi?

A gente deve parar...

Ahn!

Lily eu só queria conversar com você e... Acho que fugiu um pouco do controle, além do mais você está namorando e...

O quê?Tiago eu queria só... Mais uma vez, para te esquecer para sempre...

É impossível esquecer quem se ama Lílian, experiência própria!É tão mais simples você terminar com ele... Lily eu não vou ficar com você enquanto você estiver com outro!

Mas... Espera aííí, você ficou com outra enquanto estava comigo...

Você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo disso...

Tiago, eu acho que eu escolho o que quero para mim não?

Então você me escolheu?

Nããão!Eu apenas... Meu Deus o que eu fiz-Lílian começou a colocar sua blusa novamente.

Lily, termina com ele e nós seremos felizes para sempre...

Isso não é um conto de fadas Tiago, não existe feliz para sempre, primeiro você me ilude dizendo que ainda me ama e tal e de repente pára com esse papo doido?

Eu te amo, mas eu não quero ser o outro...

Certo!Você decidiu!Até nunca mais **Potter...**e abra essa porta!Agora-Tiago ainda olhou para ela, tudo que conseguia ver agora era ódio em seu olhar " Há um minuto atrás eu estava beijando-a, como sou idiota!"

Alohopenosca.-Lílian saiu rapidamente da sala e passou direto para fora do lugar, aparatando em sua casa.

Olá meu amor!

Brian!Tudo bem-Ele foi lhe dar um beijo, mas ela desviou.

Sim e com você?

Ah... a "festa" não foi tão boa...

Bom então se prepare, pois aqui você terá outra festa-E dizendo isso ele lhe roubou um beijo.

O quê?

Bom como você mesma disse, você irá para uma batalha, e como nós estamos em tempos de guerra gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa.

O que você quiser Brian... -" Que droga ele ta falando?"

Você quer casar comigo Lílian Evans?

**_N/A:_**Oláááá...eu sou terrível né?Demorei quase um mês para um cap taum pequeno, eh q eu tava viajando gente...malz aee...hihi e ai...o q acharam do cap?Naum me matem por favor, e bem eu precisava dizer, eu acho q daqui uns 2 caps eu termino essa fic..bom ainda não está certo mas...vamos as Reviews:

**Paty Felton-**hauhauhaha Pati sua curiosaaaaa...segunda ta chegando..hihihi, aiaiaiai,olha te amo mt viu?Espero q tenha gostado do cap!

**MaH ClArInHa – **Descuuuulpa, eu não parei em uma prte muito importante dessa vez, parei?Hhihi espero que tenha gostadooo, beijos

**MaRi-AlMeIdInHa – **Migaaaaaaa, td bom?Ai, vc sabia q vc eh td na minha vida neh mari?Sem vc eu naum vivo...ahhh eu naum sei escrever um review grande..mas dps eu passo no seu orkut e dexo um scrap beeem grande ta?hauauahuah...t amu sis..Bjaum e ahh naum me mata naum.

**Lily Dany Potter – **Huahauhaau, gostou do que tinha conversa?XD, aiaiai, Tiago e Dani?Quem sabe...hihihihi vleew por ler minha fic...pode continuar lendo q naum cobro nd...heheh bjs

**Carol Sayuri Evans – **Você é minha fã?AHHHH q shoooow!Eu tb sou sua fããã..amu sua fic!hihii..aiaiai espero q tenha gostado, beijos.

**Nath Mansur – **Gostou do que aconteceu na salinha?huahauhuha...beijaum!Ahhh uma honra msssm ter vc lendo minha fic! Beijos.

**Lilian Black – **BETA!Cadê vc?Eu tive que pedir para minha amiga Betar dessa vez..buuuaa...tomara q goste!Beijos

Bom gente eh issu...espero voltar com o prox cap logo!Beijos e ReR, please!


	6. Decisões Importantes

**Capítulo 6 – Decisões Importantes**

Casar?

Sim, Lily.

Não é um pouco cedo para pensar nisso...?

Quando se ama, nunca é cedo ou tarde para se fazer as coisas.

Ah é que... - "Ai _meu Deus, casar? Mas tem o Tiago e tudo mais...e agora?_" - Eu não sei, eu posso pensar?

Pensar? Então você não quer?

Não, não. Não é isso, é só que... Eu queria pensar sabe, nova cidade, novo trabalho –"_Antigos amigos" _- E-eu quero colocar minha vida em ordem novamente...

Ok, mas pensa com carinho, ta?

Claro que eu vou pensar, né seu bobo... - Lily lhe deu um selinho - Vamos entrar. - "_O que eu faço!_"

xxxx

Mais um dia de trabalho, Lily já havia contado a Mel sobre o pedido de casamento, a única coisa que ela respondeu foi: - Você sabe quem ama não é? Então não cometa um grande erro do qual você possa se arrepender depois. "_Eu preciso falar com o Tiago..._"

Lílian estava descendo a escada quando viu Tiago e Daniela, extremamente, hm, próximos... "_Idiota, eu aqui pensando nele para não aceitar o pedido, e ele lá com a Daniela!_" Ela subiu novamente. Enquanto isso, lá embaixo:

Ah, Titi...mas a gente podia sair, né?

Não me chame de Titi, e eu já disse que não vou sair com você, e, por favor, você pode se afastar? – Tiago se afastou dela enquanto ele voltava a andar em direção contrária à Daniela, ela disse:

É culpa daquela ruiva idiota, né?

Culpa? Você quer saber de quem é a culpa por tudo isso? Por _sua_ culpa perdi a mulher que eu amo, por _sua_ culpa ela não fala mais comigo, e eu não quero que por **sua culpa** eu vá parar em Azkaban por **homicídio**, me deixe, por favor. " _Lily...volta para mim!_"

xxxx

No dia seguinte, perto da mesa de Lílian havia um amontoado de gente. Tiago foi rápido para lá saber o que era, quando ele perguntou à Alice:

O que está acontecendo?

A Lily aceitou o pedido daquele namorado dela...o...o Brian, eles vão se casar, não é lindo?

Alice, você vem falar para mim se não é lindo!

Desculpa, Tiago! E-eu não tive intenção de...desculpe-me.

Tudo bem. – Ele disse indo se sentar em sua mesa. Quando todos se sentaram, ele ficou olhando para o anel no dedo dela, todo perfeito. "Aquele anel podia ter sido dado por mim, mas não, eu sou burro e a perdi para sempre... Ah mais isso não vai ficar assim"

Na hora do almoço, Tiago deixou um bilhete para Lílian em cima de sua mesa, escrito: "Encontre-me na sala do quarto andar...aquela vazia"

Logo que Lílian chegou, viu o bilhete "_Ai..droga!_"

Alice, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, você toma conta de tudo aqui, por favor?

Claro Lil!

Mal Lílian saiu, Sirius falou:

Ou eles se entendem agora,... Ou... Eu tenho até medo de pensar no que pode acontecer.

Enquanto isso lá em cima:

O que você quer Potter?

Eu só quero conversar Lily, sente-se, por favor. – Mesmo contrariada, Lílian se sentou.

Sou toda ouvidos.

O que significa essa aliança em seu dedo?

Nossa você que é um dos maiores garanhões de Hogwarts, não sabe? Nunca achei que fosse tão burro... É uma aliança de noivado

A única vez que eu fui burro foi quanto te deixei escapar, Lily.- Ela engoliu em seco "_Ai.._"- E eu sei que isso é uma aliança de noivado, mas...eu não acredito que você vai se casar com ele depois do que aconteceu três dias atrás. Eu pensei que..

Pensou errado. Eu vou me casar, Potter.

Você não pode estar falando sério, Lily...a gente se ama

Eu não.

Você me ama, sim!Eu sei disso, você sabe disso e todos sabem disso, mas novamente você não quer aceitar o que seu coração lhe manda fazer, não é! Seu orgulho não permite que você escute seu coração! Sempre foi assim! Não aprendeu nada quando descobriu que há uma vida inteira de felicidade para ser vivida, que você desperdiça sem pensar? Não bateu a cabeça suficiente? – ele estava com tanta raiva que cuspia as palavras em cima de Lílian. Queria a fazer sentir um pouco da dor que ele sentia há tantos anos. Mal sabia ele que os dois compartilhavam da mesma dor. Tentando se fazer indiferente a todas aquelas verdades que ele dizia, ela respirou fundo e disse com determinação:

Eu só vou te dizer mais uma vez, Potter: Esqueça-me! Finja que eu não existo..sei lá, mas dê um jeito de se esquecer que algum dia algo aconteceu entre nós...tudo isso é..

Passado, você quer virar passado também! Só pense... só mais uma vez e eu juro que te deixo em paz...

Eu não quero pensar em nada, Potter...só quero esquecer que um dia eu namorei você...

Certo...então se o que você quer é ser meu passado, deixe-me fazer uma coisa para que eu possa viver com o máximo de paz que me restará depois de ver você subir no altar com um qualquer! – e dizendo isso, ele beijou Lílian num misto de violência, paixão, saudades e ódio - Adeus, Lílian...

E dizendo isso Tiago deixou a sala, Lily desabou a chorar na hora que ele saiu. "Eu queria voltar com ele, eu sei que queria, mas... ele me traiu uma vez e...Ai Meu Merlin..faça com que eu tenha feito a decisão certa, por favor!"

Xxxx

Flashback:

_-Aquele cachorro, ele..ele estava com a..a Dani..ve se pode Mel a Dani!- Contava Lílian chorando em seu quarto de monitora-chefe enquanto Mel a escutava._

_-Eu já tinha te dito que você não deveria confiar nela Lily_

_-Nela?O problema é ele!_

_-Líl você sabe que o Tiago sempre te amou demais, aposto que isso foi coisa da Daniela, é bem típico dela e.._

_-Não..Eu não quero ouvir..eu só...Mel você poderia me deixar sozinha por favor?_

_-Claro Lílian, mas você vai ficar bem né?_

_-Vou... P-prometo – E assim Melissa fechou a porta do quarto a deixando sozinha, Lílian respirou fundo, tudo passando pela sua cabeça, tudo voltando: "Como eu pude cair na lábia dele?" E pensando assim ela pegou o copo que estava em suas mãos e o tacou contra a porta. "Eu preciso desabafar!" E pensando assim Lily pegou seu diário e rapidamente o abriu em uma página que estava em branco:_

_Como você pôde fazer eu me sentir no Céu _

_E de repente me toco que tudo era um sonho_

_E na verdade estou no Inferno?_

_Eu errei no meu conceito _

_Fiz você parecer perfeito_

_Mas... Nada pode sair tão direito_

_De um jeito ou de outro eu sabia_

_Que um dia perceberia_

_O seu verdadeiro caráter_

_Mais sua boca me iludia_

_Com sábias palavras_

_Nas quais eu me derretia_

_Esquecendo de viver_

_Mas com apenas um gesto_

_Foi por apenas um momento_

_Eu consegui me perder_

_E junto perdi você_

_Minha vida não mais tem sentido_

_Pois tudo que eu tinha vivido _

_E só o que eu queria ter conseguido_

_Era o seu amor para mim_

_Já que sei que nunca_

_Vou voltar a sentir_

_O que senti por você_

_Que nunca vou voltar a viver_

_O que vivi com você_

_Que mais ninguém vai me fazer sentir_

_Como eu me sentia com você_

_Então..._

_Me faz te esquecer?_

_Xxxx_

Lílian acordou assustada "Como eu ainda consigo me lembrar desse dia?" Fazia um mês que Lily havia tido a última conversa com Tiago, desde aquilo eles não se falavam mais, nem se olhavam mais, segundo Mel o negócio estava crítico, pois a sala mais parecia um funeral do que um local de trabalho.

Enquanto tomava banho Lílian parou para pensar:

Ai Meu Merlin, daqui dois dias eu estarei casada! "Dois dias para o seu sofrimento começar."

Durante o mês Lily havia visto o vestido, as madrinhas, a Igreja, convites, tudo!Ela até tinha mandando um convite para Tiago que na hora que abriu só o que fez foi arremessar na mesa

TIAGO POTTER!Como assim você não vai falar com a Lílian?Ela vai estar casada daqui dois dias, lembra-se?Casamento!

Eu sei!Mais do que adiantará minha palavra?

A SUA palavra que a fará mudar tudo, se você falar com ela eu tenho certeza de que essa tragédia de casamento não acontecerá!- Repetia Melissa.Durante o mês ela e Sirius ficaram fazendo a cabeça de Tiago para se manifestar contra o casamento, mais de nada adiantava.

Você é um cabeça-dura!Daqui dois dias você perderá a mulher que ama, então não venha chorar no meu ombro quando você se tocar do que está fazendo.

Eu não chorarei, estou certo do que estou fazendo. "Eu espero!" Pensou ele enquanto olhava o convite de casamento aberto na mesa. "Eu realmente espero"

**N/A:**Oieee..sorry pessoal!eu realmente demoreeeeeeeei para postar o cap..eh q tava sem ideias...eu ia colocar um poema taum lindo q minha amiga tinha feito mas eu perdi..XD hehehe

E ai...q q será q vai acontecer no prox cap?Falta pouco para a fic terminar... Um ou dois caps no maximo../

Ahh o bagunçou a ordem dos caps...o cap 1 sumiuuuuuuu /

Eu gostei do cap mais eu achei que viajei demais nele..huahuaha como disse a Bia:ta paracendo novela mexicana...tomara q vcs gostem de novela mexicana viu!

Ahhh vlew para as meninas q me deram idéia para esse cap...sem vcs ele naum teria saído

Vamus as respostas dos coments?

**Srta. Wheezy-** Hehehe...vc ta lendo o cap agorinha..espero que goste desse cap..e suas fics taum perfeitas d+ vê se naum pára de escrever ta?Bjss

**Debby Potter-**Nhai vc gostou?Obrigada!Bjus e naum para d ler por favor

**Mah Clarinha – **huahauha a Lily sempre eh burrinha...desculpa eu realmente demorei para atualizar...O Tiago sempre foi esperto mas nesse cap ele me decepciona de naum querer ir atras dela!hehehe Bjs!Ps:AMEI SUA FIC ALMA GEMEA!

**Carol Sayuri Evans – **Naum me mata naum...ahh o bagunçou tudo as ordens dos meus caps;.../.Bjsss

**Mariana-fan-sister – **Huahuahua..menina t amu mt viu?Cap para vc de presente ta?Vai fik veiaaaaa...nhaaa t amu d+...vlew pela ajuda no poema e td mais..bjsss

**Paty Felton- **Estrela guiaaa...huahauha menina tb t amu mais q d+ viu?ah ela aceitou...naum me mata por favor..ela tinha q aceita..ahh vc já sabe a fic toda neh?vc e a mari..humph... t amu d+ bjsss

**Thelma – **obrigada pelo convite...mais naum vai dar para participar..hehehe.Bjs

**Mechanical Bride- Migaa** vc sumiu...como q eu vou te manda o cap para vc Beta?minha amiga vai beta para mim ta?Naum me mata ok?Vlew pelas idéias viu?Bjxx

Gente achu q respondi a todos neh?Se naum respondi Desculpa!sou meio desligada

Naum percam o resto da fic ta?Prometo q vou agilizar agora

Bjs e como meu niver passou faz pouco tempo q tal review de presente?Bjs e REVIEWS pleaseee


	7. O Casamento

Flashbacks - O casamento

"Um dia..Um dia para deixar de ser Lílian Evans e passar a ser Lílian McCanzi...Um dia para deixar de morar sozinha e passar a acordar com um estranho ao meu lado...Um dia para assumir um compromisso realmente sério..Um dia para esquecer o Tiago...Ah...Lílian Potter soa bem melhor do que Lílian McCanzi não é mesmo?..Como eu posso amar aquele bobo?..Como eu posso estar escrevendo isso no meu diário agora?...Lílian,à partir de amanhã Tiago Potter passará a ser um vulto na sua vida...Um ninguém!" - Escreveu Lily deixando uma lágrima rolar de seus olhos tristes, ela ainda o amava, mas o medo de ser traída novamente era grande, e seu orgulho era indescritível.

"Orgulho besta!" – Pensou ela se levantando e derrubando seus livros no chão, tamanho era sua raiva, deitou em sua cama chorando e com o rosto no travesseiro quando uma lembrança lhe veio:

_Yupiii!Amanhã eu completo seis meses de namoro com o Ti, seis meses de alegria, amor, fidelidade, confiança... Os seis melhores meses de minha vida!Como eu pude demorar tanto tempo para ver que realmente o amava?Que ele era tudo que eu sempre quis?Acho que não sou tão esperta como dizem... Será que ele vai lembrar do nosso aniversário de namoro?Ele nunca esqueceu mais seis é especial, seis é a metade de doze, e doze é um ano.(**N/A:Nossa hein?Que lógica..) **As meninas já me chamam de Sra. Potter, e me perguntam se eu já imaginei um filho de cabelos arrepiados, o uma filha bagunceira e mulherenga.(Merlin me Livre!)Se bem que ia ser fofo um mini Tiago né?...Se há dois anos me perguntassem se eu namoraria Tiago Potter, eu provavelmente riria na cara da pessoa, mais se me falassem hoje se eu gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida com ele, eu não iria pensar nem duas vezes, já sairia com mala e tudo arrumado. Eu o amo **hoje, agora e sempre.** _

XxXx

-Tiago!Tiago eu sei que você está aí! – Gritou Sirius pelo espelho.

-O que você quer? – Respondeu um Tiago meio sonolento e irritado.

-Vamos sair vai!Só hoje!Para você esfriar a cabeça um pouco... Por favor! – Manhou Sirius (**N/A:Suspiro enoooorme,aiaiai Sirius manhando?Acho que não resistia...)**

-Ah Almofadinhas, eu não...

-Tá bom, nove horas eu passo aí.-Respondeu Sirius "desligando" o espelho – Pode ser nove e meia no Três vassouras Mel?

- Combinado Sirius, até lá!Boa encenação!

-Tem que encenar mesmo? – Sirius a olhou com cara de cachorrinho abandonado.**(N/A:Bom, cachorrinho ele já é..)**Ela só riu e aparatou.

XxXx

-Gente são nove e meia!Eu me caso as quatro amanhã caso vocês não se lembrem..

-Relaxa Lil...É sua última noite, oficialmente, solteira..Curte! – Disse Melissa abrindo a porta do bar para que elas entrassem.

-Você vai se divertir – Falou Alice a puxando para dentro.

-Olha o Sii! – Gritou Melissa correndo até ele.

-O quê?O Sirius..E a Mel?Ahn?Mais aquele ali do lado dele não é o... Claro que é o Tiago!Vocês armaram para mim né Alice?

Porém a menina estava com a mesma cara de espanto que Lily. "Depois eu tenho que agradecer a Lice pela encenação"-Pensou Sirius.

-Ah Lily eu esqueci de te contar que eu estou com o Sirius...

Hora que Tiago ouviu o nome dela, levantou os olhos que foram de encontro com os dele, a sensação já conhecida percorreu o corpo de ambos. Voltando de seus devaneios, Lily falou:

-Esqueceu é?

-Sirius Black, seu cachorro safado!Distrair-me é? – Falou Tiago.

-Ah..na verdade eu sabia que a Mel viria hoje com as meninas,daí eu pensei...Ah eu posso ir lá também...E trouxe você comigo... – Disse Sirius inocentemente à Tiago.

-E como eu vou saber que não é só fingimento o que vocês estão fazendo? – Bradou Lily, "aposto que ela planejou tudo isso!"

-Você está duvidando de mim Lil? – Porém só o olhar que Lily a lançou já fora suficiente para saber a resposta – Puxa...Não sabia que você duvidava tanto assim de mim...

-Eu ainda quero uma prova de que vocês não estão fingindo!- Repetiu a amiga fingindo não tê-la ouvido.

"Vixi...coitada da Mel...Ah coitada nada, é o Sirius !"-Pensou Alice sorrindo.

-Prova?- Falou Mel e virou-se para Sirius, ele exibia um sorriso maroto enorme na face, ele falou entre os lábios:

-Não confia em mim?Eu juro que não dói..

Mel lhe lançou um olhar irritado:

- Lily você é muito desconfiada!

-U-hum – Pigarreou Lily – É só me dar uma prova que não foi armação sua que eu fico.

Melissa revirou os olhos "Bendita hora que eu quis juntar esses dois!Ah...Se é pela felicidade deles..." e novamente olhou para Sirius, que estava muito mais perto do que no momento anterior. – Você que anda muito desconfiada Mel – Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido a fazendo tremer, ao ver o desnorteamento em que ela se encontrava, ele apressou as coisas, lhe dando um beijo, ela continuou sem reação "Será que só eu que vou ter que' trabalhar' por aqui?" Pensou Sirius, porém seu pensamento foi negado ao sentir que ela tinha aprofundado o beijo, era a vez dele de se arrepiar, "Já que estou no fogo... deixa eu me queimar "Pensou Mel, ele então começou a intensificar fazendo com que Mel que antes estava desnorteada, ficasse agora mole, se ele não a segurasse, ela provavelmente cairia."Que beijo!Que beijo!Que beijo!"

-U-hum!-Pigarreou Lily novamente fazendo com que os dois parassem.- Ok, me convenceram, deixa eu sentar também. – E Lily começou a conversar com Alice para ver o que ela iria tomar.

Mel continuava de olhos fechados quando Sirius falou:

-Ta passando bem?

-Pera..Deixa eu voltar para a Terra – E ela suspirou, enfim abrindo os olhos e encontrando os dele, que a olhavam divertidos.-Pronto. – E ela se virou para as meninas, quando ouviu ele sussurrar novamente:

-Que tal encenar mais depois? – Ao senti-la tremer, ela estava encostada em seu corpo, Sirius sorriu novamente.

-Fica quieto aí vai. – Resmungou a menina.

-Sirius Black seu cachorro de uma figa!

-Ah Tiago...Eu só te quero feliz- Sirius fez uma careta- Credo isso soou muito gay!

-Lily?- Chamou uma moça alta, de olhos castanhos e loira.

-Clarisse?

-Oie!-A loira gritou e Lily se levantou para abraçá-la.

-Pessoal essa é a Clarisse, Clah esses são Sirius (ele lhe deu uma piscadela, porém Mel lhe deu uma pequena cotovelada o que o fez ficar quieto), Melissa, Alice e Tiago, bom a Clah estudou comigo no Brasil. Não sabia que você morava aqui!

-Vim passar as férias apenas... E você hein mocinha?Já com aliança no dedo?

-Ah bom..Desculpa não te chamar, foi algo meio correndo...Mas se quiser ir será amanhã.

-Não tem problema!E eu não poderei ir, estarei voltando... Bom deixe-me ir. Felicidades para você e o Tiago?Tiago certo?

-Ahn?

-Quê?Ah..Não..Não..ele não é meu noivo, ele é só...Ahn..Um amigo - Disse Lílian agora da cor dos cabelos, Tiago exibia um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Ai..Desculpa!Ai que troca!Nossa é que eu imaginei que... Eu pensei que vocês estavam juntos... Formam um casal tão fofo, mas, ahn, desculpa mesmo ok?Vou indo...

E dizendo isso a loira saiu deixando Lily boquiaberta e corada.

-Ah eu vou embora, estou com sono e amanhã será um longo dia!

-Ah Lily, mas você acabou de chegar!

-Eu disse que já vou Alice!

-Ah mas bem que o que ela falou é verdade né?Vocês formam um belo casal!

Lílian lançou um olhar mortífero para Melissa

-Ah que pena que isso mudou né?Tchau para vocês.

E dizendo isso ela foi em direção a porta do bar,Tiago se levantou e saiu correndo atrás dela a parando lá fora:

-Você sabe que tudo isso mudou só por que você quis né?-Disse sussurrando em seu ouvindo, a fazendo arrepiar.

-Potter o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Tentando, pela última vez, te impedir de fazer uma besteira.

-Ah não novamente esse assunto não!

-Por favor, Lily!Eu te amo mais que tudo!-Ele a olhou nos olhos e viu que estes estavam marejados, ela então o encostou na parede e lhe roubou um beijo, com todo fervor e amor, que foi retribuído no mesmo instante, ele invertou as posições a colando na parede, a medida que o ritmo do beijo aumentava Tiago ia apertando a cintura de Lily,enquanto ela passava a mão pelo seus cabelos o levando ao delírio, porém ao sentir um gosto de água na boca Tiago parou o beijo,ofegante, e viu que Lily chorava.

-O que foi?

-Eu...Me desculpe...Só para dizer adeus- E assim Lily estalou os dedos desaparecendo de Tiago que ficou parado, atordoado.

XxXx

-Ai meu Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?-Disse Lily enquanto aparatava em casa, ela foi em seu quarto e deixou a bolsa na cama e foi em direção a sacada de seu quarto admirando o céu, a noite estava linda e estrelada – Primeira estrela que no céu eu vejo, realize o meu desejo, me faz esquecê-lo...Para sempre!Por favor.

Um vento forte passou por ela a fazendo fechar os olhos "Lily, você sabe que isso é algo impossível".Ela ficou ali sentindo a brisa escorregar por sua face, parecia que tinha alguém tocando em seu rosto "Parece ele", pensou deixando a triste lágrima cair.

XxXx

Tiago permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes observando o luar e pensando em Lily,"Meu Merlin, como você quer quer eu a esqueça se você não colabora?", e o mesmo vento que havia atingido Lily o atingiu,ele sentou e fechou os olhos também."Você tem que esquecê-la Tiago, ela vai se casar!", ele se deixou ficar por lá até que Sirius apareceu.

-Ah cara, eu achei que vocês...

-Eu te disse que ela não iria desistir do casamento.

-Ah Tiago você ao menos tentou..

-É...Mas...Eu só não entendo, por que duas pessoas que se amam não podem ficar juntas?- e Tiago levantou o olhar para ver Sirius.

-Ah Tiago...

-Eu vou embora, desculpa – E ele aparatou.

XxXx

-Bom meninas não deu certo, acho melhor nós irmos – Disse Sirius ao voltar para o bar

-É verdade vamos embora Mel? – Porém o olhar que Sirius a mandou implorando para que Mel ficasse fez com que ela falasse – Ah...Desculpa gente...Eu esqueci que eu ia me encontrar com o Frank, vou indo, tchau – E ela se levantou da mesa não deixando Melissa, ao menos, argumentar.

-Que boba!Bom todos já foram então eu também vou.

-Não!Espera um pouco, vamos tomar alguma coisa?Por favor?

-Ah, só mais uma cerveja amanteigada então...

E assim eles ficaram no bar tomando não apenas uma, mas sim três cervejas até que Mel reclamou que estava com sono e pediu para ir embora, quando estavam fora do bar Sirius disse:

-Mel, eu adorei ter ficado aqui com você hoje viu? – A moça corou

-Foi apenas uma encenação boba Sirius...

-Então eu vou te fazer algo real – Ele rapidamente a enlaçou pela cintura e roubou um beijo de seus lábios, ela hesitou por alguns instantes, porém no fim deixou-se levar.

XxXx

Eram duas horas da tarde e Tiago estava acordando com uma grande dor de cabeça devido a bebida tomada na noite anterior, ele foi então para a cozinha e tomou um café, dali a alguma tempo Lily estaria se casando e ele não se conformava com isso, até que lhe veio uma memória em sua cabeça:

_A noite estava linda, e as estrelas brilhavam no céu, Tiago estava com Lílian na sala de astronomia, a ruiva encontrava-se com a cabeça deitada em seu colo, comendo um chocolate, enquanto ele brincava com uma mecha do cabelo rubro entre seus dedos. "Isso está realmente acontecendo?" Pensou Tiago, ele ainda não acreditava que a ruiva estava com ele, foram anos de luta por ela, e no fim ele vencera, ele a amava, e sabia que ela o amava da mesma forma, com a mesma intensidade, então porque ele ainda tinha medo de perdê-la?Ele não gostava daquela amiga de Lílian, como era o nome dela? "Daniele", ele lembrou-se, ela sempre fora falsa, mas Lílian nunca percebera, porém agora Tiago estava ali e a protegeria:_

_-Lil?_

_-Hm? – Os olhos verdes dela voltaram-se para os seus, aquele olhar que o hipnotizava._

_-Você quer se casar comigo? – A ruiva engasgou-se com o resto do chocolate que estava engolindo._

_-O quê!_

_-Casar, viver felizes para sempre..._

_-Não, eu sei o que é casar Tiago, você não acha que somos meio novos não?E ainda estamos começando o namoro._

_-Mas a gente se ama tanto Lil.._

_-Tiago, como eu já disse, somos muito novos, essa é uma nova fase, quem sabe daqui a alguns anos não? – Um sorriso transpareceu nos lábios dela, ela havia vencido, aquele sorriso o derrotava sempre, no meio de uma discussão, ou quando ela queria algo, o sorriso sempre era a arma final dela, então foi a vez dele abrir um sorriso._

_-Tá, você venceu!Porém um dia você vai se casar comigo, ouviu bem mocinha? – Os sorrisos se alargaram, e ele a puxou para perto, selando aquele pedido, um dia eles estariam casados._

Ele sorriu amargurado, aquele pedido nunca iria se realizar novamente, agora Lílian pertencia a outro e não a ele mais, em um gesto rápido, Tiago apanhou seu copo e o jogou contra a parede, ele amava aquela mulher então por que aquilo estava acontecendo?Por que o destino se virara contra ele, Foi com esses pensamentos na cabeça que Tiago subiu para tomar um banho.

XxXx

Lílian estava no seu quarto, toda pronta, olhando pela janela pensativa, relembrando de quando Tiago a havia pedido em casamento, se ela tivesse aceitado...

-Lil?Vamos?Já está na hora... – Disse Melissa a tirando de seu devaneio, bom aquilo era passado, estava na hora de Lílian olhar para o presente.

A Igreja estava cheia, todos os amigos e familiares estavam presentes, a música começou a tocar anunciando que a noiva havia chegado, os convidados se levantaram, os padrinhos entraram e depois Melissa, carregando flores e jogando as pétalas no chão.A música mudou para a entrada da noiva. "Meu Merlin, quanta gente!" Pensou Lílian, ela olhou para frente e viu Brian feliz a aguardando, abriu um falso sorriso e começou a caminhas com seu pai.

O casamento passou calmo, porém no final algo muito estranho ocorreu:

-Você Brian McCanzi aceita se casar com Lílian Evans?

-Sim eu aceito me casar com Lílian Evans.

-E você Lílian Evans aceita se casar com Brian McCanzi?

-Sim eu aceito me casar com você Tiago Po, ai Meu Merlin!- Exclamou a ruiva, o que ela havia dito?Ela ia dizer Tiago Potter, ela sabia disso, ela ia dizer o nome do homem que a perseguia nos seus pensamentos desde o sexto ano, o nome do homem que a enlouquecia, o nome do homem que ela havia tentado tanto esquecer, o nome do homem, que sim, que ela amava! "Ah não, eu amo aquele idiota!" Pensou a ruiva com desespero – Brian, eu...Me desculpe, mas, eu acho que não...

-O quê?- Foi a vez de ele exclamar junto com os convidados.

-Bem, eu tentei, mas eu não esqueci o Tiago, me perdoa, por favor, será que ainda dá tempo de eu dizer não?

A ruiva pensou que ele fosse ficar bravo e gritar com ela, porém sua face permaneceu serena:

-Lílian, vá atrás dele, se é ele que você quer... Se for ele que você ama tanto..

-Obrigada – Disse depositando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Você é tudo, obrigada mesmo!

E assim Lílian correu em direção a saída da Igreja, deixando os convidados estupefatos, ao chegar à porta olhou para os lados "Ótimo, o que eu faço agora?"

-Hey ruiva! – Uma voz a chamou, era Sirius, ai como ela amava Sirius!Sentou no banco de trás de sua moto e esperou ele acelerar, era agora ou nunca.

XxXx

Pela quarta vez a campainha soava, Tiago desceu as escadas correndo, praguejando todos os nomes para Sirius, "O que será que ele quer?" Pensou Tiago antes de abrir a porta, enquanto ouvia pela quinta vez o triiim.

-O que você quer seu cachor...Lílian? – Tiago a olhou estranhamente, ela estava de noiva, em frente à sua porta, parada, no dia de seu casamento?Ok, aquilo era muito estranho!

-Ahn, oi Potter,hm, é, eu posso entrar? – Perguntou a ruiva sem o encarar.

-Claro. – Disse o maroto fechando a porta, o que estava acontecendo ali?

Silêncio, Lílian estava sentada no sofá, seus pés batiam no chão em um ritmo que já estava começando a ficar irritante, enquanto a cabeça de Tiago borbulhava de perguntas:

-Bom o que está acontecendo?Ontem você me deu o maior fora, e hoje, no dia do seu casamento, você me aparece aqui de noiva para quê?Para me falar que vai se casar e que quer que seja feliz sem você?

-Não, eu...

-Porque se você veio para isso, pode ir embora, eu não agüento mais ser humilhado por você e...

-CALE A BOCA TIAGO. - Gritou Lílian, pronto, agora com a atenção para ela, quem sabe ela não conseguiria falar? – Hm...Obrigada, bem, eu vim aqui para lhe falar que eu desisti de casar – A expressão do maroto de raivosa, se transformou em confusa – Eu desisti de casar, pois percebi que não o amava, e que como você sempre me faz o favor de lembrar eu amo você, apenas você, eu tentei te esquecer, juro que tentei, fiz de tudo!Ia até me casar para te esquecer, mas acho que não deu certo. - A ruiva falava, as lágrimas começaram a embaçar seus olhos, ela estava desabafando com ele, não agüentava mais aquilo, porém ela não percebeu que ele estava se aproximando aos poucos dela.- Eu me mudei para te esquecer, eu ouvi da própria Daniele, que ela o havia embebedado e te dado uma poção para você ficar com ela.

-O quê? – Exclamou Tiago, Lílian tremou, ele estava na sua frente e ela nem havia percebido já que enquanto falava se levantara, e começara a andar.

-Sim ela teve capacidade de fazer isso, porém você acha que eu acreditei nela?Não!Eu continuei pensando que você não me amava e que só tinha me usado e... Me perdoa Potter?Por favor?

-Primeiro: -Começou o maroto- Me chame de Tiago – ele pegou na mão dela e a acariciou – Segundo: Eu te perdôo, mesmo sabendo que sou eu quem devo pedir seu perdão. – Ela ia falar algo, porém com seu dedo ele a calou. – E terceiro: Eu também te amo – E assim falado, Tiago a beijou, como nunca a havia beijado antes, com todo o amor possível, as bocas em um desenho perfeito, as mãos brincando entre si, os arrepios tomando conta dos corpos, eles se amavam, Tiago a pegou no colo e a levou para o seu quarto.

Ele fechou a porta, e logo a estava beijando com sofreguidão novamente, há quanto tempo ele queria sentir aquilo de novo?

_Lílian estava em seu quarto de monitora-chefe com Tiago, ela o tinha chamado lá, pois sabia o que iria acontecer, ela havia decidido isso, eles se amavam, e o desejo de consumar o amor deles para sempre a havia tomada há tempos, ela estava com medo, porém não queria desistir, não agora que ela queria tanto ele, ela parou o beijo e colocou a mão trêmula no botão da sua camisa, ele a olhou com ternura e falou:_

_-Você realmente quer Lílian?Pois eu não estou te forçando a nada, se você não quiser não tem problema..._

_-Se eu não quisesse não estaria fazendo isso certo? – Falou com determinação, Tiago apenas sorriu e a ajudou no serviço, desabotoando o resto.Ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou, para se aproximar ainda mais,o encontro do peitoral de Tiago com o seu a provocou arrepios, e ela pode confundir seu coração acelerado com o dele, que se encontrava em igual estado, ele a puxou para um beijo calmo enquanto caminhava com ela para a cama, ao chegar no seu destino, ele a deitou e falou:_

_-Eu prometo que nunca vou lhe fazer sofrer, eu te amo – Ela sorriu e murmurou um "eu também te amo".Ele começou a beijá-la calmamente a levando em direção à cama, chegando em seu destino, ele a deitou e começou a beijar o seu pescoço, enquanto retirava a sua blusa,a levando a loucura, quanto terminou, jogou a blusa no chão, e encarou o corpo da sua amada, o corpo mais lindo que havia visto entre tantos já tocados, sorriu com esse pensamento, ele a amava.Ele beijou o colo da sua barriga a fazendo rir, um riso doce e amável, a mão dele começou então a subir em direção as suas costas, marcando uma trilha de chama em sua pele, como que para nunca esquecer. À medida que ele abria o sutiã dela e mordiscava o lóbulo da sua orelha, ela mexia em seus cabelos, os arrepiando ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Aquela noite seria para sempre lembrada, os toques, os gemidos, as provocações, as sensações, tudo em um conjunto perfeito._

-Eu te prometi que nunca faria sofrer, porém eu fiz Lil, me perdoa?

-Shiiii, agora não, vem aqui. – E assim ela a puxou em seu encontro novamente, ela também ansiava aquilo há muito, os dois se amaram novamente durante todo o resto daquele dia, com todo o amor possível, matando toda a saudade que restara.

XxXx

Dois meses haviam se passado, desde o "casamento" de Lílian, ela agora morava com Tiago e os dois estavam muito felizes, Sirius começara a namorar Melissa, depois de muita insistência dele.Tiago estava em um parque com Lílian, o sol brilhava fortemente entre as árvores, refletindo um belo desenho no chão, Lílian estava brincando com as borboletas alegremente, como uma criança, e Tiago estava nervoso, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça a todo momento para ter certeza que o anel não fugira dali, ele ia pedi-la em casamento, porém tinha que ser especial, até que ele teve uma idéia:

-Lílian?Vem até aqui,por favor? – A ruiva o olhou emburrada pois a borboleta que ela finalmente tinha conseguido pegar na mão se assustara e fugira.

-Ah...O que foi?

-olha, estou faz tempo querendo te falar isso, porém não encontrava um jeito, a gente se ama tanto e eu acho que está na hora de a gente fazer isso.

-Você está me assustando Tiago!

-Só uma coisa: Não aceito não como resposta! – Falando assim ele abriu a mão, que até àquela hora estava fechada, e uma borboleta amarela voou dela, mostrando a aliança de prata com esmeraldas verdes em sua mão – Casa comigo ruiva?

**N/A:Oie gente!Tive que repostar porque engoliu meu outro N/a...Bom demorei milênios, porém postei!Espero que tenham gostado...próximo cap eh o último..\\..vou chorar!Bom, créditos a:**

**Mahzinha porque me deu idéias e ta me enchendo o saco para um crédito..T amo maninha...vlewzao!mt imporatante vc!**

**Paty pq me deu idéias tb!Thanks**

**Cinthia pq betou o cap..Vlew!**

**E Direitois Autorais a J.K. , Um príncipe em minha vida e Friends...Ja que tem umas cenas que eu peguei xD**

**Vamos aos coments?**

**Aliny Malfoy – Oie!tb adorei te conhecer!Espero que goste!Bjs**

**Thaisinha – Hey!Td bem?Espero que tenha gostado...E desculpa por te deixar curiosa!Te adoro viu?Muitao!Bjos**

**Luh Black – Oie!Adorei te conhecer!Thanks pelo elogio da fic!E sorry pela demora!Bjos**

**Paty Felton – Oieee!Sim sim sim, precisamos de um novo poema neh?Precisamos da nossa fic conjunta!Paty mt happy por vc e triste por causa daquilo lá...Mas esqueçamos a parte ruim certo?Espero que tenha gostado e vlew pelas idéias, sempre boas!Bjos!Te amo!**

**Mah Clarinha – Oie!Eu amo pitadas de novela mexicana...E de filmes também!XD...Espero que você goste desse capítulo viu?Demorei para postar mesmo viu?Desculpe!Adorei te conhecer!Bjos**

**Mechanical Bride – Lily!Tentei te mandar a fic ontem mas você nem tava em ks!Bom..espero que goste desse cap!Te adoro!Bjos**

**Mariana-fan-sister - Mariiiii!T amo Mari!Eu não sei fazer resposta grande meo...ainda mais quando tenho que fazer em dobro neh?Porém quero que você saiba que eu te amo demias viu?AMPM e apocopada forever ok?Espero que tenha gostado do cap..e vlew por tudo...Bjao**

**Srta. Wheezy – Morzinho!Pekena!Vlew por betar!VLew por tudo!Q bom q vc gostou do cap, doida q eu amo!Bjo!T amo d!**

**Bjos para todo mundo que leu e/ou comentou.Façam uma autora feliz, comentem please!-Rimou!Juro que vou tentar não demorar!Beijos.**


End file.
